Color of Love
by Skylark93
Summary: He stared at her as if she had grown two heads when she had asked a question. Since when did love have a color? Her response to her own question was not one that he was expecting, not at all. Happy (belated) Valentine's.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, because if I did, there'd definitely be more of Haru loving going around, and she'd be more than just a supporter. Seriously, she really does have potential as a good main character.

**Warnings**: CORNY, OOC, 5YL, Haru X ?

**Summary**: He stared at her as if she had grown two heads when she had asked a question. Since when did love have a color? Her response to her own question was not one that he was expecting, not at all.

* * *

**xXx Color of Love xXx**

* * *

"Haru, don't make your date wait any longer, the poor guy has been waiting for you for nearly half an hour now." The infamous poison scorpion said, leaning against the doorway to the bedroom of a certain brunette, "And the movies is starting in a few minutes."

"Hahi! I'll be right down, I'm just finishing my make-up! Kyoko-chan, hurry!" Haru said, panic slightly detectable in her voice.

"Sorry, Haru-chan, I should've came earlier to help out. There, finishing touches. Bianchi, please tell him that she will be right down after we straighten some of the edges of the dress." Kyoko paused, "And please tell the guys to stop threatening Haru's date. You'd think they'd go easy on him because he's their friend, but nope~"

Bianchi left the two other females to talk amongst themselves and reflected about the events that took place that morning. Chaos was definitely a fitting word to describe what had happened a few hours ago. Haru had told the entire famiglia about her date tonight. Needless to say, when they found out _who_ her date was for the day, they were in shock. After, majority of the men walked up to him and gave him a piece of their minds. They are all friends there, they all knew each other. But none would have guessed that the male held special feelings for the brunette. And they gave him hell for it.

If he _broke_ her, they _**will**_ break him.

It was a promise of pain, not a just a mere empty threat.

He must admit, he was inwardly shocked when they said they'd break him, but he had no doubt they would.

After all, they **are** in the mafia, they fought on a daily basis, _literally_ and _figuratively_ breaking others.

They'd have no problems or qualms about skinning him alive if she returned home with him, crying.

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

"Thank you so much for the movies and for dinner. But, it's all so...expensive. You didn't have to do all of this, you know, a movie and a stroll through the park would've been enough for me."

The male looked at her over the edge of his wine glass as he took a sip. A brow was merely raised in confusion. He was told by but Bianchi and Kyoko that the brunette was a simple person to please. Apparently, they were right about that fact. But he sighed and waved his hand in rejection of that thought. Haru frowned at studied the features of the man seated in front of her.

"It is fine, Haru, I really don't mind at all."

"But-"

"Do you like the violin?"

"Hahi! I love the violin! I never knew that you played."

No more words were spoken for the past 10 minutes. The night air was filled with the heavenly sounds of the playing violin. The soft sounds of waves lightly crashing against the rocks gave a more serene and tranquil feel to the night. When her date had finished, she pouted childishly and he just chuckled at her expression.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed my violin playing, Haru. I'm sorry if it sounded a bit pitchy and unpracticed, I haven't played the instrument in a while."

"No complaints at all, it was beautiful." The brunette paused and looked at him with an intense stare. He tilted his head in confusion a little bit and took another sip of his unfinished beverage. Even after he had set the glass down, she was staring, eyes not at all moving. "Is something the matter?"

"Ne, what color do you think love is?"

He stared at her as if she had grown two heads when she had asked that question. Since when did love have a color?

"I wasn't aware that love has a color to it." His answer made her giggle.

"In your own words, your opinion."

"Possibly red or pink. There has to be a reason why those colors are so evident when the holiday nears." He looked at her, and returned her question, "And what do you think the color of love is, Haru?"

"Hm, me? I believe that the color love is white, at first, then both people color in love together. When that happens, its a truly spectacular thing, the meshing and mixing of people working together to color love." Haru paused, picking up her glass, "That's what I think."

He stared at her, speechless and set his violin down into its case by the side of the table. He was not expecting that answer from her. Not that she was not deep or sentimental, she is, but he thought she would've just answered with a simple color. This girl in front of him,...this girl always kept him on his toes and tripping him when he least expected. He'd gladly protect, and kill, and love her for all she's worth. Without a doubt in his mind, she was what kept him sane in this world. That was why he loves her. He felt his face heat up as he look at her smiling face. She looked positively beautiful. Before he was even aware of what was happening, he opened his mouth and words escaped his lips.

"Then will you color in love with me?"

The brunette stared at the man, somewhat shocked about what he had just said to her. She set the wine glass down gently and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply before she looked at the nervous man seated in front of her. He was uncomfortable at the moment, anxiety probably pumping through his veins as he waited for her response. She reached over and took one of his hands into her own and lightly tightened her hold. The source of warmth drew his attention away from the sand he was staring at and he looked at her, his voice hitched in his throat. A small glimmer of tears that threatened to fall at any second forming at the brim of her eyes. She looked absolutely breathtaking, beaming with happiness as she smiled at him warmly. The moment her lips parted, he braced himself, her responses always caught him off guard.

"What color would you like us to paint it?"

.

.

.

* * *

**xXx**

* * *

Late Valentine's fic, hehe, oops. Anyways~, how'd you guys spend your Valentine's? For me, it went somewhat like this story. My boyfriend, of 4 years, did all of this for me on Valentine's. But, there was no wine. I'm underage and I promised my parents (when I was 8 years old, over 12 years ago) that I'd never touch an alcoholic beverage in my life (a promise I intend to keep) and I'm glad he respects that. Yes, what he did was corny and overdone, but nonetheless romantic in my eyes. He made my day after another stressful week of school. I kinda wish he didn't spend soo much on me, I would've just been happy with a stuffed doll of a dog with a valentine's theme...I have a very bad obsession with dogs...

Anyways~ the couple is left open ended. Choose whoever in KHR you want Haru to be with on Valentine's ;)

Sorry for the last lines and OOCness, but I couldn't resist adding that bit in. I guess when he said 'color in love', it could be him indirectly asking her to 'fall in love' with him. Or perhaps, he could be asking her out or courting her, dunno, to each his or her own interpretations I guess ;)


End file.
